How The Story Ends
by caitewarren
Summary: AU.What if Phoebe's son survived? Meet Sam Halliwell,half-demon and half-witch.Upon Wyatt's turn into All Evil and Chris' stand against him,Sam becomes a self-proclaimed neutral. This will all change when Wyatt offers to bring back a dead person in exchange for bringing back Chris.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **With Arms Wide Open

**Premise:** AU. The tale of Phoebe's son.

She should have been happy, enthralled and ecstatic. Her baby was healthy and from the physical aspect appeared to be a perfectly normal week-old infant. She wasn't. Phoebe Halliwell sat curled in ball with her knees tucked under her chin on her bed consumed with worry.

"Pheebs?" a soft voice called.

Piper stuck her head inside the doorway before continuing into the bedroom. Her stomach protruded proudly with the child that was the epitome of all good. Her daughter was half-angel, an already evident healer. A beacon for goodness, Phoebe's son, for all intention purposes was the opposite. Half-demon and the only power he'd displayed was the ability to throw fire.

Piper crept over to the basinet and smiled widely down at the infant slumbering in it. She scoped her arm underneath his small body making sure to support his little neck as she tentatively lifted him from his basinet. She balanced him between her breasts and protruding stomach. Once pressed into her body he shifted himself snuggling closer to her.

"He is adorable," she murmured softly in admiration.

Phoebe sighed propping herself up on her elbows.

"Have you thought of a name for the little guy?" Piper questioned walking towards the bed plopping onto the end.

During her pregnancy names kept popping up in her mind. None had seemed to fit him exactly. What could a baby who could incinerate someone be called?

"I refuse to let my nephew be nameless," Piper continued and then in a much softer voice she looked back to the baby, "right? You deserve a name? Huh? Right?" she cooed and she shifted the baby so he was now facing Phoebe, "tell mommy, that you need a name."

Phoebe pushed herself up into a sitting position a bit too quickly as the stitches in her abdomen protested loudly. Her hands instantly went to her stomach.

"Are you in pain?" Piper questioned, "do you want some-

"I'm fine." Phoebe interjected.

Piper stood at this and walked to the basinet placing the baby back into it and placing a tender lingering kiss to this forehead. She ruffled his little tuff of dark hair before turning back to Phoebe.

"I know that you're scared," Piper began softly, "I'm scared too," her hands rested at the tip of her stomach, "the unknown."

"Your daughter is half-angel for Christ sake Piper! She heals you and protects you, she's everything that is good and pure," Phoebe said, "he's-he's…," she began to cry, "He's not."

Piper wrapped her arms tightly around her sister, holding her tightly as she began to cry.

"Phoebe, he's your son, and there is no doubt in my mind that you can raise him to be everything that is good and pure," Piper said.

**Unchanged Future, 2026**

"I knew I'd find you here." Wyatt Halliwell muttered.

The graveyard, like most of San Francisco laid in ruins. Only half intact tomb stones were left as a piece of the past. In front of this particular half-tombstone was a young man with sharp features; his hair was black, his eyes icy blue, a narrow nose and a set jaw. He was dressed in a tattered overcoat, a pair of ripped jeans and an old ratty LA Dodger's hat. His shoulders tensed upon hearing the voice but it didn't stop him from laying dandelions onto the grave.

Wyatt took a step forward towards the man. With an almost sad but not sad smile he asked, "how many years has it been?"

The man licked his lips and stood. Their height was nearly dead even, "don't act like you care." He said curtly.

"Oh but Samuel I do."

Samuel raised his thin eyebrow, "why do I not believe you?" Samuel glanced behind Wyatt searching for the band of guard demons that usually followed in his trail. To his surprise there was nobody behind him, "where are your guards?"

Wyatt had the grace to look offended clasping one of his hands over his heart, "what? I cannot speak to my own cousin without being in the presence of guards?"

"Always the dramatic," said Sam with a slight dry chuckle to his tone, "now what do _you_ really want me to do?"

"I want you to go to the past and retrieve my wayward brother."

"Go do it yourself." Sam replied bluntly and began to walk forward but Wyatt clasped his shoulder tightly preventing him from moving forward.

"What if I could offer you a proposition?" Wyatt suggested in a sadistic tone, "bring back my wayward brother and I'll bring back Aimee."

**Unchanged Future, 2003**

Time-travel was never something simple. It required a calm simple mind to concentrate and the exact wording. One simple misuse of a wood could send the person to God only knows where or change the world as we know it.

"Job well done, Wy, job well done." Sam muttered as he stared around at the intact San Francisco city. Whether or not he'd sent him to the correct time he'd gotten the right time period. Before his total destruction of the city.

People moved freely now. They had no idea how the world would truly turn and burn. Magic would be exposed. Millions upon millions of innocent people would die. And the people rooming around San Francisco in this very moment had no idea. They were starring at his tattered clothing with disgust and curiosity.

A discarded newspaper told him the date was late November of 2003. His counterpart would be nearly ten months old, just shy of eleven months. Wyatt would be nearly seven or eight months old. And Chris, well, he would be born exactly a year from now.

Wyatt had reassured him that he'd have all of his powers. Reaching a hand out of his pocket and attempting to be as discreet as possible he flicked his wrists lighting the newspaper on the ground into flames. Closing his wrist into a tight fist in a swift motion stopped the flames before they spread any further than the newspaper. It had taken him nearly a decade to control that particular power. It was one of the things he envied Wyatt for. Since birth he seemed to have complete control of all of his powers. There were no accidently set on fire curtains, or burnt mothers, just complete and utter control, another perk of being the prophesized Twice Blessed Child. The Twice Blessed Child, who if nurtured properly, would become a savior of the world. It was a sure sign that somewhere along the line he wasn't "nurtured" correctly. Sam wasn't quite sure when or how, he, Wyatt and Chris had all been raised by three wonderful people who showed them boundless amounts of love and tried their best to keep them happy, healthy and alive. Wasn't that nurture enough? Of course, the three women had died when they were all teens, but he and Chris didn't turn out evil. It made him question where in life the savoir had turned into the destroyer. The being the destroyer part had always been placed on Sam himself by the Elders, who were convinced he and Wyatt were created for only one purpose to balance out the system. The Savoir and The Destroyer. It was ironic. Neither had turned out the way the Elders thought it would. Wyatt was the Destroyer and well Sam was self-proclaimed neutral, unable to side with either of his cousins.

P3 stood just as he remembered it. Often he, Wyatt and Chris would find themselves orbing/ fading to P3 when there was a demon attacking or when their Aunt Piper was watching them.

It was just one of those days that Piper wished more than anything that she wasn't her own boss and could call in sick, just as her manager did today. Phoebe was at work early doing a conference of sorts and Paige was at another one of her temp jobs, leaving her with Wyatt and Patrick. Patrick was nearly one and wasn't as quite as immobile as he used to be. The club wasn't baby-proof like the Manor was, so she truly couldn't do the work she'd set aside to do but rather had to keep her eye on her rooming nephew.

"You think this is funny don't you?" she questioned as the baby began to waddle towards the back room.

The baby let out a gleeful shout as he pushed forward into the backroom.

"Patrick no!" she yelled after him.

It was too late. The baby had already slipped into the room. A disheveled Chris walked out moments later, the squirming Patrick in his arms, the baby's limps were thrashing wildly. Piper felt herself involuntarily gasp at the sight of her Whitelighter. His whole face was bruised and on the right side of his face was three deep gashes from the tip of his hair line to his lips. He looked like an extra for a Horror Movie with all of the dried blood still on his face.

"Chris….oh god what happened to you?"

Chris didn't answer as he placed the toddler on the ground. Piper picked up Patrick and quickly placed him into the playpen beside Wyatt. The door to the backroom was locked. Piper fiddled with the knob of the door.

"If you do not come out here, Chris I will blow up this door," Piper threatened.

It had only been a few days since his ill-fated return journey to the future and the death of his fiancée. Despite his best attempts to hid his hurt and his fear, they'd all failed. She knew what a heartbroken person looked like. She'd seen her own reflection in the mirror multiple times. Not waiting for an answer she raised her arms at the ready when the handle of the knob turned slightly and Chris stuck his head in the small creak.

"You're hurt," Piper said in the softest tone she could muster, "let me call for Leo….,"

The sound of Wyatt's protective shield made her whirl around. Standing at the top of the stairs was a young man dressed in tattered beige overcoat, ripped and bloodied jeans and a holey Dodger's Hat.

"We're closed." She said firmly to him.

"Sam?!" Chris muttered in complete and utter shock.

Piper whirled around starring between the pair. The man on the stairs staggered forward his hands tucked into the pockets of the overcoat. He seemed to be in a awe as he stared around the room. His eyes focusing in on the babies in the playpen. He didn't seem to be at all alarmed by Wyatt's protective shield which made her raise her hands. The last person from the future hadn't ended well.

"What do you want?"

The man looked to her. His eyes were a startling icy blue in color. They seemed to be familiar to her she just couldn't tell from where.

"I'd like to speak to my cousin." He said.

Piper starred at Chris and then at the man. Chris didn't look too happy. His nostrils flared multiple times. Her hands instantly raised at the ready at any sign that this man would harm either of them. Rather the man, Sam, only walked closer.

"Chris, with all due respect, you look like hell." Sam retorted.

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own anything. In the 4th season when Phoebe was pregnant and lost the baby, I thought was a tad bit odd. I never completely understood the idea of the baby being the Seer's and found that unsettling, or that fact that the baby would shoot Paige out of the window. So I decided why not let the boy live? I gave him a name, and a story. His full name just by the way is Patrick Samuel Halliwell. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh hi excuse me….who the hell are you?" Piper questioned.

Sam only then did seem to notice her. Piper Halliwell in the flesh, how many years had it been since he'd last seen her? Out of his Aunts, she'd been his favorite. She wasn't as quite as carefree as the childless Aunt Paige but she was carefree in her own cautious way. Her soup could cure any stomach bug or heart ache. And her talks could make even the sullenest of moments better.

"Sorry, I'm Sam," he answered, "Samuel….," he trailed off glancing at Chris who was giving him a panicked look, "Samuel Jameson." It was the first thing that popped into his mind. Jameson was once Aimee's last name before she'd taken up Halliwell. It wasn't like they were officially married or anything it was just something symbolic.

"Uh huh," Piper mumbled raising one of her eyebrows, "so what are you?"

"I'm a brunette, blue eyed, somewhat on the tall side and kind of humorous if I do say so myself." He answered.

Piper let out a dry chuckle, "nice try….who are you?"

"I'm Chris' cousin," Sam repeated, "look why don't you call Paige to heal him?"

Piper was taken back. Paige heal? But of course he was from the future. He was surprised by the look of confusion that sprawled across his aunt's seemingly young features. There were none of the worry lines even evident of forming at this time and no strains of grey hair forming at the top of her head. She'd never got the change to go completely gray, none of them did.

"Paige can't heal yet," Chris answered in a somewhat angered tone.

"I'll call for Leo." Piper supplied.

Leo. Oh Leo. In his earliest memories which had become fuzzy over time and hard to recall, but there were a few short ones of Leo being an actual father and a somewhat a father figure to him. He had a lot more of them of Leo being an absentee father who'd missed out on birthdays, anniversaries, school plays and everything else that came in-between. But one of the most important thing that he'd missed was the call from his younger son that could have possibly saved his ex-wife and the Charmed Ones. He hated Leo just as much as he hated the demon that'd killed Aimee. A burning hate, one that made the blood inside of him boil, the one that made him went to set fire to anything he saw in his way. The kind of anger that made him loss the precious control his mother had so painstakingly drilled into him since infancy.

"All done," Leo muttered as the glow of his healing powers faded with the rest of Chris' cuts and bruises. He had to fight the urge to say "all better" too in a cheery voice and he couldn't explain why. He decided it was better against saying it. Instead he rather focused on the newest arrival from the future who seemed to be glaring with killer eyes at him, "can I help you?"

Chris hopped off the stool and in a warning growl of a voice, "Sam."

Sam bites the bottom of his lip tightly causing him to bleed. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

"What's your problem?" Piper questioned.

In his best attempts at a controlled voice, "nothing."

In all honesty he had to honor Chris' control. He didn't seem to be angered at all by the presence of the man who'd let his mother die. But again he was the only child of the Charmed Ones who had to be enrolled in anger management classes when he was a child. Forced to talk to Dr. Myles and punch a Teddy Bear, he shuddered when those memoires resurfaced every now and then. In a flurry of orbs Leo disappears presumably back to the Elders, once again leaving Piper alone with the two future people who seemed to be in a deep silent conversation. She waved one of her hands in front of them breaking their glances.

"Look, the last person who tried to come here, nearly killed Chris and dragged his ass back to the future. Give me one good reason why you won't and why I shouldn't just blow you up."

Well, Sam thought pointedly in his head, you can't blow me up, Wyatt already tried. Of course she couldn't hear what he was thinking. The half of him that was demonic inherited a high resistance power. When Wyatt was first forming his Kingdom so to speak, Sam was a huge threat. The pair were evenly matched in quantity of powers but it was the quality of their powers that differed. Whilst Wyatt's half-whitelighter genes gave him the ability to heal and orb, Sam's half-demon genes gave him the ability to flame in and out of places and the ability to throw flames gave him a more destructive advantage. He'd send countless demons and warlocks after him but they all perished for the most part and he was left to do the task himself.

"You can't blow me up," Sam voiced after a moment of silence.

"Well I can certainly try," Piper countered, "Chris is only half-whitelighter which makes it more likely you're related through the witch side of your family which makes you _human_."

"You're right about the human thing but the other thing…-He was cut off by the sight of orbs and his materializing Aunt Paige who looked frantic.

It was odd to see her hair this bright red color. In his youth it'd always had been changing from a light brunette to a dark brunette, she would say she's too old for the red color nowadays.

"A blob thingy is in the manor….," she announced as her eyes drifted towards Sam.

"A blob _thingy_?" Piper repeated, "what the hell is a blob _thingy_?"

"Well, if you come home with me I'll show you."

Piper folded her arms, "To Richard's?" she questioned a bit of bitterness evident in her tone but she sighed, "right, er, sorry it's been a long day." She crossed the room plucking Wyatt up into her arms as Paige plucked up Patrick.

"Whose the new guy?" Paige questioned.

"His name is Sam," Piper said quietly, "he's Chris' cousin…..," Piper cast a look to Chris, "if anything happens _orb _to the manor, you hear me? We don't need a repeat of the Bianca thing." The pair disappeared quickly leaving behind a dead silence. The sound of the ice machine could be heard from where it lay outside of P3.

It had been quite a number of years since they'd last spoken to each other. Sam had spent many years evading both him and Wyatt in the depths of the Underworld. That's all Chris knew and for a while that was suitable. He had a whole camp of surviving witches and humans who banded together to form the resistance to look after. They named him their leader something he wasn't quite sure at first he qualified for. It was Bianca who convinced him. _You're a son of A Charmed one….Wyatt's younger brother…..descendant of the Halliwell line…it has to be you_. She had said. Her voice made his body ache. Just thinking of her made his whole body ache.

"Bianca thing?" Sam inquired, "the Phoenix Witch?"

"Yeah….what the hell are you doing here?"

"Look, I'll explain myself later," Sam said quickly, "but do you remember the tale of the blob thingy? The unnamed demon? It roamed the manor for months when you were like 2 and nearly swallowed Wyatt and myself whole. It took them a very long time to figure out how to vanquish it we're gonna have to help 'em, c'mon," Sam stretched his hand out, "orb us," and he jiggled his hand up and down when there was no movement from Chris, "I think if I fire in, your mother may actually blow me up….I don't actually _die _but it hurts like a bitch,"

**Manor**

The sisters found themselves in the attic, searching through the book of Shadows for blob. Paige was mindlessly opening and closing boxes in search of the clothing she'd left behind. Her room was transformed into a shared nursery for Wyatt and Patrick.

"He's from the future and you just left the two of them there?" Phoebe inquired.

Piper narrowed her eyes at her sister. It hadn't necessarily been her fault. There was-still was a blog thing roaming the manor. It wasn't as though Chris was a child, he was a full grown half witch half whitelighter perfectly capable of making his own decisions and besides they said they were cousins.

"They said they were cousins."

Paige raised an eyebrow, "his fiancée tried to kill him," she offered softly.

"Fine," Piper snapped, "Chris?!" she called out.

Almost instantly the two future people appeared in a flurry of orbs. The taller one was unknown to Phoebe. He looked somewhat spooked. His eyes were glancing everywhere and nowhere and especially nowhere near her or her sisters. There was an odd sense of familiarity about him. One she couldn't quite place.

Chris yanked his hand out of the grasp of the stranger's taking a few steps away from him. The stranger was idly starring at everything in the attic as though he hadn't ever seen a disorganized mess before, or perhaps it was the potions brewing on the table.

"What you never see a witch brew a potion?" Phoebe interjected.

He jumped at the sound of her voice, quickly glancing at her and then quickly starring up at the ceiling and then back at his holey shoes, "no I have….just never in the Halliwell attic….its famous from where we came in the future." It wasn't a complete lie. The manor was took up a whole section in the Magic School's History Of The Charmed Ones textbook, the only unit he found utterly easy. It was odd to think that kids studied _his _family, _his _mother, _his _aunts, himself. They were little celebrities in their own way. Something that definitely boasted his and Wyatt's ego, when they were in second form of their education(and last), he and Wyatt ran for class President. They ran their campaign on some rather personal life changing moments of the Charmed Ones, earning them detention from their Aunt Paige and groundings from their respective mothers. Even that mere thought made his stomach clench and the thought of her sitting so alive and so close to him. He fought ever urge to go up to her and nuzzle his head into her neck just like he used to. To smell the flowery perfume she always wore and to hear her say "it's all okay." When she said it, it was okay.

"Magic school?" questioned Paige as she tugged on a pair of fire engine red boots.

It was pure irony that she'd appear to be the most interesting, considering she'd be headmaster in a couple of very short years.

"It's an place to nurture good magic set up by the Elders," he explained, "me and Chris used to go there all the time."

"Where were your parents?" Piper questioned.

"Let's just focus on the blob thing," Chris said, "look, in the future…" he stopped mid-sentence when Paige disappeared in a puff of smoke, "it took the power of three to vanquish it." He finished.

**A/N: I was really happy with all the reviews and I wasn't aware this was possibly being addressed in the comics. I was reading the Charmed Wiki, it said Phoebe's baby was conceived a little bit before Wyatt and most likely if survived he could have possibly have been born right on time during Wiccan Festival of Lights(Wyatt was six weeks early) and have been the Twice Blessed Child. I couldn't take that away from Wyatt it's such a big part of his character but though in a even match I think the two would destroy each other in order to kill each other. Aimee's character will be introduced in the next chapter. I hope you're enjoying still. As for Cole, I was not ever his biggest fan, I felt as though his story was continouisly dragged on and on but I do find his character pops up a lot in this Chris fics, okay occasionally. So let me know if you want Cole at some point to appear, I have some ideas where he and Sam(Patrick) crossed paths at points in the future in the deserted underworld. Let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I don't think the power of three is applicable, anymore cuz, got any more ideas?" Sam asked wrapping his arm around Chris' neck and squeezing his shoulder. From Chris he received one of his infamous pissed off looks, one that he inherited from Piper. Slowly he retracted his arm away from Chris and let it fall limp to his side.

"The box says Grams' name on it," Piper said slowly picking up the box and showing it off to everyone in the room. Phoebe stood racing towards her sister and digging into the contents of the box pulling out miscellaneous objects from Penny Halliwell's past. Many of which appeared to come right out of a 60s movie, headbands and such.

Penny Halliwell had been somewhat of a legend to them as kids. The woman who'd singlehandedly raised the Charmed ones and vanquished countless demons. When they were young, their mothers used to threaten that they'd summon Grams and almost always they'd stop whatever it was they were doing and behave. It was a name that provoked fear in all three of them.

"You know if I never took over Paige's room this would have never happened." Piper mumbled as she bent down and lighted each of the candles.

"What's done is done." Leo and Chris muttered at the same time and then looked at each other with bewildered looks.

Sam raised an eyebrow. When they were kids almost everyone that knew Piper, said Chris was the exact clone of his mother, appearance, personality and mannerisms. For the most part he agreed with them, but they were some things that were inherently Leo's. His eyes and some things he said or did. There was something about the way all whitelighters and half-whitelighters spoke. Phoebe begins to chant the spell as Sam begins to notice the green blob forming on the edge of his shoe. When Grams materialized it only grew bigger and he began to fidget and wipe his shoe on the carpet attempting to get rid of it. He only half-heard Grams greet his mother and aunt.

"This must be Chris, the new whitelighter." She said turning to him.

"Actually I'm Chris," Chris interjected and then pointed at his squirming cousin, "that's Sam." He couldn't help but to hid his amusement the sight of him jiggling and wiggling around similar to jello.

"Orb out." Leo suggested.

Sam looked even more panic streak in, the pallor of his face increasing. He could flame of course, but it'd raise a lot of questions as to why he could _flame_. Chris had specifically stated that their family couldn't know who they were, it'd apparently "ruin" the already ruined future.

"He can't orb." Chris said as the blob swarmed up to his chin.

Without meaning too, he flamed out. It was a defense mechanism as whitelighters orbed when they were scared or something was coming towards them, the same idea occurred with half-demons. He could hear softly the gasping of his aunts and Uncles.

"Now!" he cried.

Piper flicked her wrists, the blob exploding and he flamed back into existence a few moments later.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe demanded.

"Flaming," he answered, "I'm partially demon," Sam admitted, "like your kid," and at Phoebe's wide eyes, "look, you guys think you're the only family on the whole planet whose breaking the god damn rules set by the Elders?" There was a very long pause, "there's a family called the Marks, they're half-whitelighter too. Been around since Melinda Warren's time, they have a son, Simon Marks the third or the fifth or something, he's half-whitelighter too." He finished.

The stunned looks upon his mother and aunts faces was slightly amusing. It be a few years before they would have contact from the Marks family, when Simon comes as Paige's suitor. That tale had always been one of his favorites and he wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was because it proved they weren't the only family who had broken all of the written rules. Maybe because they weren't so different, though he'd never come across another half-demon quite like him before.

"So you're half-demon?" Penny questioned, "that makes you evil." She accused.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her, "you know my great-grandmother used to tell me, powers on their own aren't evil or good, they're neutral and it was the holder who decided."

Penny narrowed her brown eyes at him and in a childish way he wished he could stuck out his tongue at her. Their relationship had always been at odds. Sometimes they were as thick as thieves and other times they fought like witches and demons should. She said he reminded her too much of his mother, their free spirit, their lack of responsibility and their resistance to listen to authority.

"The two of you can duke out this evil versus good thing later, we have to find Paige." Piper interrupted.

"Paige?" questioned Grams, "where did she go?"

"She tried on red go-go boots and disappeared," Phoebe answered.

"Poof," supplied Sam.

"We've got problem," Penny was saying as the cousins walked into the living room, "those boots took Paige back to the summer of love, which was one of the most crucial times of my life."

Phoebe sat with her son on her lap; she shifted him so she could now see Grams. He'd been a little fussy since the night before. He had a little head cold and every time she heard a little sniffle she wished it were her instead of him suffering.

"What do you mean by crucial?" she questioned.

"Your grandfather, Allen, rest his soul, was a sweet man, but he lead me straight down the hippy-dippy trail."

Sam was taken back by the sight of his younger counterpart. He'd seen pictures of himself at that age before, but it was a totally different eerie feel to see himself so small. It reminded him of….._no stop it_. He kept thinking to himself. _Don't think._ As if it were that easy. Aside from the big blue eyes on his younger counterpart, he saw Jameson in them. It made his stomach clench tightly and he felt the edges of his eyes blacking out.

"Sam?!" he could faintly hear Chris call out before everything became black.

_A petite blonde woman sits with her knees tucked up to her chin in a deep cave of the underworld. Her face is rounded and her eyes a hazel in color. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face tear soaked. _

_ "Aimee?" a younger-looking Sam with shorter hair called out. _

_ Aimee glanced upward once but only began to sob more, burring her face with her dirtied hands. Sam emerged from another side of the cave, his face contorting into pain as he sees her. He quickly paced to where she was sitting and plopped down beside her. _

_ "I don't wanna do it," Aimee choked out though gasping sobs, "I don't wanna bring a baby into this world….," _

_ "We can get rid of it." Sam suggested quickly. _

_ Aimee's head jerked in his direction, her eyes wide, her eyebrows drawing together, "I can't do that," she said through clenched teeth, "I can't kill our baby….I can't." _

_ "Then tell me what to do to make it better." _

_ "Stop him," _

_ Sam stands instantly shaking his head wildly and began to pace around the cave, "I can't." _

_ "Not even for our child?" _

_ "I can't!" he screamed. _

The first thing he was aware of was something soft underneath him. A bed or a sofa of sorts and not the wooden ground of the living room he undoubtedly fall upon when he fainted. He cracked upon one eye hesitantly; he realized he was in Piper's room, it was night. It wasn't night when he'd fainted. Cautiously in fear of fainting again he sat upright. It was quiet. Way too quiet.

He ducked out of the room and towards the hallway where he began to hear muffled singing. He continued down the rest of the steps, only stopping dead in his tracks when he caught sight of a 60s version of his great-grandmother. He felt his mouth gape open. She didn't seem to take notice of him at all before she began to bounce her way back into the living room.

"But if you're up to some light conversation, maybe you wanna tell me what happens to Wyatt in the future." Leo was saying as he plugged another plug into an odd looking assortment of appliances.

"Uh…what the hell is going on?" Sam questioned.

Leo and Chris both snapped their heads up at him with identical masks of surprise. It was kind of eerie, Sam thought. Chris began to go into a rampant explanation of what had happened in the time he'd been passed out. Sisters in the past and the blob had multiplied and electricity was the only way to destroy it without the power of three. Deciding it was best not to stale them with questions he began taking a toaster oven and plugged it into an empty slot. The lights in the manor flicker for a moment before fading out.

"Oops."

"The fuse box is in the basement right?" Chris questioned looking towards Leo.

"Uh yeah, get a flash light from the laundry room."

The basement when they were kids had been scary. It was old, musty and made almost entirely out of concrete. It was where the Nexus was and some very old Christmas decorations among other things. It had become his room he exiled himself to after his mother's death where he allowed himself to wallow in self-pity, and alcohol, whilst all hell brook loose above him. Literally, Wyatt lived upstairs plotting his plans to overtake the underworld and regular world.

"Leo!" Chris exclaimed.

Leo dropped the plug he was fiddling with before dashing into the other room leaving him with the hippie version of his great-grandmother. She waddles towards him and holds Wyatt out to him.

"Why don't you go put him with the other slumbering angel?" she suggested.

Without leaving him any other options, Sam rested the baby on his hip. To his surprise, his shield didn't come up. Perhaps he sensed could sense that he meant him no harm. That he and the baby sleeping in the travel cot only a few feet away was one and the same. It was hard to imagine that the blonde little baby would one day be the worst evil ever known, worse than the source, worse than his own father. Wyatt Halliwell the savoir. Wyatt Halliwell destined to be the epitome of good magic. Maybe it was the pressure of being perfectly good and the example was what got to him. It's a lot of weight to put on anyone's shoulders. He shifted Wyatt in his arms again so the baby was facing towards him and began to jiggle him and rub his back in small circles, hoping it'd ease him to sleep as it did for Jameson.

"You're a father aren't you?" questioned Penny.

The question cut him off guard completely. He whirled around. Even in her hippie form she was perceptive.

"I was."

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm so sorry." Penny muttered.

It was the first time anyone had ever said _sorry_. It was the sorry that people said at funerals and such. An attempt at sympathy at empathy, the difference, Penny was the first person who said it. Ever. Was the first person who acknowledged his loss. It was enough to make tears form at his eyes and dribble down his cheeks. He hadn't realized that Penny had crossed the room until he felt her arms wrap around him. They were shockingly firm and solid.

The embrace was interrupted by the clearing of a voice. Chris was standing and starring at them with a bewildered expression.

"Uh big monstrous blob thing feeding on Nexus!"

Sam wiped at the tears in his eyes away. Penny walked ahead of Chris and into the kitchen.

"Are you all right?"

"No."

The last person he wanted to confine in was Chris. Years of evading Chris and the resistance left the pair at odds. It's what led him to the underworld. It was basically a wasteland. All the demons were topside. The only people left were the people who'd been held captive by demons or possessed. Aimee was one of the kidnapped survivors, her mother, Clary had been a powerful psychic and the demon who'd kidnapped her, Rykek thought her daughter too would be a powerful psychic. She wasn't. There was nothing special about her, that's what she used to say all the time. No magic, no demons just nothing. She didn't see the effect she had on the twitchy depressed survivors, her hope had touched everyone she spoke too, especially him.

"Chris, Sam, conservatory." Penny Halliwell ordered.

It had been at the last possible minute that the Charmed Ones had arrived and quite literally saved them from being swallowed whole. It brought up feelings of nostalgia when his mother and aunts were superheroes and invincible. When he let himself believe they could never die. Everyone died eventually.

With a flick of her wrists, the doors leading to the dining room and the living room slammed shut making the cousins jump.

"Piper…..Phoebe," Penny announced.

Sam watched as Chris' eyebrows knitted together into the perfect display of confusion. Sam tried his best to imitate that but he knew they were found out. Penny raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm right aren't I?" she questioned, "that you're Piper's and Phoebe's sons from the future?"

"No." Chris muttered as Sam said, "yes. How'd you know?"

"Well _Patrick_, the two of you act uncannily just the same as your mothers did," Penny said, "and well that was a nice touch about other families breaking the rules and such but please, it's obvious."

"Not to our mothers." Sam scoffed.

**P3**

"So are you going to tell me who Aimee and Jameson are?"

The pair had orbed into an eerily silent P3. The band that Piper had hired had cancelled last minute and due to the day's events. On a scale of chaos this day was one of the top ones. Though there would definitely be more chaotic days.

Penny Halliwell had sworn she wouldn't tell their mothers but if they required help of any sorts she was just a spell away. It was a small comfort.

In the spare room an extra mattress was added next to the sofa. The mattress was cold and lumpy, stored in the basement of the manor for god knows how long. It smelt funky but at the moment it was all that could be done. It wasn't the worst place he'd ever slept in but it wasn't the best. The best was in the manor where the beds were warmed and good night kisses were abundant.

"You were muttering and screaming their names when you passed out." Chris continued.

_Don't listen to him. Lalalalalalala_. Sam thought to himself in his head as he pulled back the thin sheets from the bed. He stepped out of his worn sneakers and kicked them to the side of the room before collapsing onto the bed. A covering of dust leaped from the bed and was inhaled quickly by Sam who broke into a coughing fit.

There had been rumors of Sam having a wife. One of Chris' recent recruits for the resistance had informed him, a blonde girl, Aimee. The recruit didn't really mention much else besides that. Aimee apparently was kept off in a separate cave of the underworld. The way Sam panicky screamed their names in his comatose state made Chris draw the conclusion that it hadn't ended well for either Aimee or Jameson.

After the coughing subsided Sam pulled the blankets up to his chin. They ruffled as he began to roll onto his side tucking his heads underneath his face. His back was to Chris but still he could feel his cousin's eyes bearing into him.

"You never answered my question."

Sam sighed rolling onto his back, "what makes you think I will?"

When they were children, they were as thick as thieves the three of them. Their mothers used to joke and say they were connected at their hips. It was before Leo came along and took Wyatt up to the Heavens to train alongside the Elders that the divisions started to become more apparent. Chris was jealous of his brother. It was no secret. He was never happy at Magic School not like Sam was. As they grew Chris stayed home and learned under the tutelage of his mother whilst Sam opted to go to Magic School as often as possible.

"Clay, one of your people, came to the Resistance."

Sam was well aware that the ever ambitious flighty Clay had left the Underworld to fight. He was the son of one of the possessed people, and came to live in the caves at the age of eight, he wasn't happy there.

"He told me you have a wife, Aimee."

"I did."

Chris titled his head, "I had a fiancée."

Sam propped himself up on his elbows, the curiosity getting to him. Chris walked to the sofa plopping down onto it and began to meticulously untying his shoe laces. Patience had never been Sam's forte.

"What happened?" Sam inquired.

"I'll make you a deal," Chris replied, "you tell me who Aimee and Jameson are and what happened to them and I will tell you about my fiancée."

Silence followed the deal. Making himself remember them was making his heart feel heavy. His heart began to pound loudly in his chest. _You know, talking to Grandpa might just help you_. It was one of the last few things Chris had said to him when they lived together under the same roof. When he spent his days locked in the basement of the Halliwell house drinking his way into stupors and blacking out, figuring what part of life was there to remember?

"Aimee _was _my wife and Jameson _was _my son." Sam admitted in a quiet strained voice. He glanced up towards Chris waiting to see his shocked expression or his remorse, but it remained stoic, "she was just about fifteen when I first met her. I was seventeen. When Wyatt's raids first began, she spent ten years of her life being held captive. For someone who spent their life being held as a prisoner she was surprisingly happy and so goddamn hopeful. It was her hope that made me led that band of survivors," he heaved in a few deep breaths, "about a year ago she found out she was pregnant. It scared the hell out of us to bring a child into this world. She said she didn't want to bring a child into this world and I told her to get rid of it. It'd be much harder to keep a child safe but she was deadest against aborting her child. Our son was born healthy, and Aimee named him Jameson Cole Halliwell and everything seemed to be all right. Both of them seemed to be recovering from the birth but Aimee had a high fever about a week after giving birth to Jameson," tears welled in his eyes, "she slipped into a coma and never woke up. I tried everything to bring her back. _Everything, _I was willing to do anything to bring her back. I became obsessed with it. It became my drive for everything. It was my father-

"Your father?" Chris interjected, "Cole?"

"Yeah," Sam admitted, "and I'll explain that story too but I am finishing this one first even if it kills me. It was Cole who made me realize I had to raise the son she'd died giving birth too, Jameson. The transition was easy, raise and protect Jameson with my life for Aimee. I did for nine months. Then he too got sick. The same thing happened to him that happened to his mother. I was holding him in my arms as he slipped away, I watched him close his eyes, I felt his heart stop beating, I'd never felt any more helpless in my life. I am a powerful witch slash demon and I couldn't even save my own kid from something like a fever…,"

**A/N: Reviews Are Truly Loved**


End file.
